Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name
by savannawrites
Summary: Peter is a seventh year Gryffindor, and Caspian is a sixth year Slytherin. They hate each other. Don't they? (A Caspeter Hogwarts AU that's loosely based on a prompt from Tumblr)


p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"See, ever since Caspian had begun at Hogwarts, he had loved it there. The magical classes, the wacky professors, the students, and, of course, the escape from his Uncle Miraz./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"There wasn't a thing about the school he would change. Except, maybe, for one thing. Peter Pevensie. Now, it wasn't as though Peter was a bad person, quite the opposite, in fact. He was one of the most respected students in the school, understandably, since he came in with some of the highest grades in Gryffindor, and was one of the best seekers the school had ever seen. If the two had been in the same house, Caspian suspected that they would have gotten along famously - as Peter seemed to with most people. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;" Unfortunately, Caspian had been sorted into Slytherin at the beginning of his time at the school. It wasn't as though Caspian was ashamed of being a Slytherin, he just hated the way some of the other houses (especially Gryffindors) looked at him - like he was inherently evil. He knew he wasn't, but it didn't help how other people saw him./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian had made good friends with Peter's younger sister, Susan, on the day that he was riding the Hogwarts Express for the first time, when she had shyly crept into his compartment, a rather large book in her hands. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"As the years had gone by, he had found a good friend in Edmund, when the younger boy had joined him in Slytherin, and also in Lucy, when she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. He even got along surprisingly well with their cousin, Eustace. (even though the boy had been pretty awful to everyone to begin with)/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"This, however made things difficult when he was around Peter. Susan, Edmund, Eustace and Lucy had all begged both Peter and Caspian to try and get along. Caspian was more than willing to try, but the problem was, he had no idea how he could fix whatever had happened, as the oldest Pevensie had no reason whatsoever to even slightly dislike him. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Eventually, as most things do, it all came to a head one day. It was just like any other day, Caspian and Edmund chatting over the feast that was spread out over the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian smiled at Susan and Eustace, who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table right across the Hall. Peter noticed and glared at Peter, causing Edmund to sigh and roll his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""So, you and Peter still not getting along?" He asked, between mouthfuls of turkey./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian sighed, "I still don't know what his problem is with me."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Edmund put down his fork. "At this point it doesn't matter. It's his last year, and the two of you've been at each other's throats for the last six years. We've all given up trying to get you guys to get along, so just try not to kill each other, okay? Hey, maybe you should talk to him later."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian chuckled, "Yeah, I'll try." /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;" Caspian paced up and down outside the entrance to the Slytherin commons. He knew he'd promised Edmund that he'd try and avoid conflict with Peter, but, he had also promised to talk to the boy. It really had been six whole years. Six years, and Peter was still glaring at him from across the hall because he dared to so much as smile at Susan and Eustace. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"No, Caspian was going to confront Peter, and it would be that night. (He told himself it couldn't wait 'til the morning, and he also told himself that it wans't because if he didn't do it right then that he'd probably lose all courage by the morning.)/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"He turned around, and pushed past the swarm of Slytherins who were still returning from dinner, heading towards the Gryffindor commons. If he was lucky, he could catch the older boy before he entered the common rooms. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"As he approached the painting of the fat lady, he cursed under his breath as he noticed Peter about to enter the Gryffindor commons. He continued past the crowd, and grabbed Peter roughly by the shoulder. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Peter stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly. "Caspian."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian rolled his eyes at Peter. "We have to talk." /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Peter groaned, and muttered something under his breath. He sighed, "Yeah, alright."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian steered him away from where other people could hear them, and down a random corridor, and let go of the girp he had on Peter's shoulder. The older boy massaged the spot where Caspian had dug his nails into him./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""What d'you want?" He grumbled, just as Caspian began talking./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"'Why do you hate me? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Caspian hadn't intended for it to sound so needy, so whiny, but he couldn't help the desperation that crept into his voice. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""I don't hate you. " Was all Peter gave in response, and he made to leave, but Caspian refused to let him, not without an answer. He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him back into the hallway./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""Bull. You never speak to me, not nicely anyway. I've never done anything to you. You almost pushed me off my broom in our last Quidditch match and I know it wasn't an accident."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Peter sighed, and half-heartedly pushed Caspian's hand off him./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""Alright, alright. I'm... I don't like the way you challenge me. I've never had real competition for anything. I'm Prefect, and Gryffindor's seeker. So then you come along and you're sorted into the house that I'm supposed to hate, and everyone, even my siblings seem to worship you. I just... I don't know. I don't hate you, I just hate the way you make me feel."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian didn't know what to think. It should have been obvious to him, of course Peter was the kind to be competitive. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"As silence fell over the two boys, Caspian coudln't quite understand where the need to push Peter up against the wall came from. In fact, he had no idea what he wanted to do once he'd done that, he hadn't quite gotten that far. He realised that his thoughts were getting off track, and shoved them into the back of his mind./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""So, what? You've given me hell for the last six years just because you can't deal with being challenged?"/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Peter shrugged. "I'm not saying it's logical. Look, is that what you wanted? You know why, now, so can I go?" /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""No! I want to fix this. I want us to be friends, I just, I don't know what you want."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Peter looked as though he was thinking for a minute. "You want me to do what I want?" Caspian nodded, and Peter took a step closer, until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Caspian could feel Peter's warm breath on his lips. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""What I really want?" /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian took in a shaky breath, and nodded. With that, Peter pushed him against the wall and smashed their lips together. Caspian couldn't respond, he didn't know how to feel, he just let himself fall limp against the cold stone of the wall./p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Peter pulled away, and all Caspian could say was, "Oh." /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""See?" Peter breathed, "I don't hate you."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Caspian smirked. He didn't know why, but he couldn't fight the urge to close the gap between their lips again. Peter gasped against Caspian's lips, and put his hands lightly on the other boy's waist. /p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"From behind the entrance to the hallway, Eustace smirked at his cousin. "Told you."/p  
p style="font-family: Cambria, Georgia, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Edmund rolled his eyes at his cousin, but he grinned, he really was glad everything was resolved. Even if it meant he did owe Eustace a butterbeer./p 


End file.
